<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>法嘉斯美少女搞給 by Srta_Aurora</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253915">法嘉斯美少女搞給</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srta_Aurora/pseuds/Srta_Aurora'>Srta_Aurora</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>加尔古玛库风炒肉干 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:48:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srta_Aurora/pseuds/Srta_Aurora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>加尔古玛库风炒肉干 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>法嘉斯美少女搞給</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"菲力克斯肯定在想应该怎么砍死我。"帝弥托利看着黑着一张脸杵在门口的男人脑子里只剩这一个念头。</p><p>"殿下，麻烦往后挪挪。"皮带搭扣发出的脆响敲击着他的耳膜，希尔凡拍了拍他的大腿，好像全然没发现屋里多了个人。</p><p>帝弥托利觉得他应该推开希尔凡，穿上裤子，用最快的速度远离这片让人尴尬到窒息的修罗场，但他的脑子可能出了什么问题，除了后挪到贴了墙以外什么都没做。希尔凡跟着爬上了床，裤子被他自己踢去了一边。帝弥托利对眼前大片裸露的皮肤有些无所适从，现在两个人他都不知道该如何面对了。</p><p>菲力克斯用力摔上门，帝弥托利看着他握着剑的指节发白还是决定说点什么，就算明知自己说什么都在招他嫌。</p><p>"抱歉。"</p><p>"你是指旷掉剑术训练吗。"</p><p>"什么？啊抱歉…我忘了……"</p><p>帝弥托利发现他好像是屋里唯一对目前状况感到尴尬的人，菲力克斯显然不想和他说话，加入的时候更像是完全忽略他的存在。希尔凡吐出他，眺眼看上来的时候流露出一丝歉意，一手保持着撸动的动作，另一手朝自己身后摸过去。这动作很难保持重心，只能上半身都趴在他大腿上，帝弥托利看不见也想得出他在干什么。</p><p>"可以了。"希尔凡说完重新撑起身子含住他挺起腰，在菲力克斯进入他的时候发出了没听过的软腻鼻音。</p><p>帝弥托利觉得希尔凡好像比他更熟悉自己的身体，包括刚才他支支吾吾的话还没说完，希尔凡就明白了他难以启齿的困扰。不论是用手还是舌头都能准确的找到能让他舒服的方式，比起平时自己毫无技巧的解决生理问题强上百倍。希尔凡比刚刚含的更深些，吞进的次数几乎和菲力克斯顶腰的频率保持一致，偶尔溢出的吞咽声钻进耳朵里就足以让他口干舌燥了。</p><p>希尔凡的面颊逐渐染成红色，和他的头发融成一片，帝弥托利没忍住把手压在他头顶，柔软的触感和想象中的一样。等意识到的时候希尔凡的鼻尖已经触到了他的腿根，强烈的快感让他脊柱发麻，才感觉自己顶到了略感不同的窄口，虽然希尔凡没表现出任何不适但还是吓到他松了手。帝弥托利用手背压抑着自己避免发出过于明显的呻吟，但希尔凡却比刚才吮的更卖力，他现在只能听见自己逐渐加重的鼻息，释放的预感也愈发强烈。他有点不知所措的抓住希尔凡的手腕，反而这个动作才让他发出第一声呻吟。</p><p>"抱歉！我不小心又……哈……抱歉……"</p><p>"殿下感觉如何。"希尔凡的喉结滚动了几下，趴下身子半睁着眼抬手蹭掉嘴角混合的液体。"唔哈……我知道啦，稍微喘口气嘛。"</p><p>帝弥托利这才抬起头，看到菲力克斯正瞪着他，眼神里燃着火。</p><p>他很快就再次错开了目光，同时听到再熟悉不过的咋舌声。菲力克斯本来每次见到他就没有好脸色，唯独就只有在训练的时候才会说上几句话，还被他忘了，然后又在希尔凡的房间里干着见不得人的事情的时候被逮了个正着。帝弥托利觉得菲力克斯完全有理由生气，甚至产生了是因为他的怒气才导致这里燥热难耐之类的荒唐想法，虽然他的发泄对象另有其人，但怎么想惹恼他的都是自己。</p><p>希尔凡像是看不出他们之间剑拔弩张的气氛似的，不加掩饰的喘出让人听了便喉头发紧的呻吟。帝弥托利想起他们幼时也曾挤在同一张床上，菲力克斯总抢着钻进希尔凡怀里，而他则从后面搂着他的腰。他们曾在很多个夜晚争抢希尔凡的怀抱，但从未考虑过会像现在这样分享他的身体。</p><p>帝弥托利回过神的时候瞧见希尔凡正应合着侵入的动作塌下腰，嵌出的指痕吸引着他的视线，他本想开口，但话到嘴边又觉得自己似乎没有提醒的资格，况且承受这一切的人正毫不在意的腾出手摩挲着菲力克斯的骨节，也多亏了他那道锐利的目光终于从自己身上收了回去。</p><p>"菲利~我想转过来。"</p><p>希尔凡哑着嗓子也依旧保持着他独特的腻人语调，帝弥托利很感激他终于彻底转移了菲力克斯的注意力。他低着头，听到他们分开时发出"啵"的一声响，他再次觉得下腹酸胀，尴尬的扯着衬衫下摆。希尔凡翻过身枕在他大腿上，挑起眉毛飞快的眨了眨眼。然后挪着腰给自己找了个舒服的姿势，抬着腿主动交还了主动权。</p><p>菲力克斯跪了上来，木板床发出闷涩的响动，顶进时伴随着明显的呼气声，希尔凡被按着腿根但仍顶起了腰，甜美的喘息一声声撩拨着帝弥托利紧绷的神经，他盯着希尔凡覆着雾气的眼睛却意外的找不到焦点，觉得自己快要沉溺在这片融化的蜜色中，但他和菲力克斯都没有获得特殊关注又让他感到兴奋，终于不再满足于观望两人的交合，他顺着希尔凡的胳膊摸下去牢牢扣住紧攥着床单的手。</p><p>希尔凡的瞳孔颤动了几下，像是无意识的摸进他腿间，找握住半勃的性器上下套弄起来，他愈发的感到燥热，凝出的汗珠滴落在希尔凡嘴角，粉红的舌尖快速撩过，微张着的唇抿了抿，和品茶时并无二致。帝弥托利彻底勃起了，感觉下体硬烫的发疼，仿佛希尔凡对他呼出的是燃烧的气雾，触碰到的每一寸肌肤都带着烈火的余温，法嘉斯人会情不自禁的依赖温暖，他还想接触更多。他解开希尔凡的衬衫，揉捏了半突出的乳头，就听到溢出的呻吟有点变了调。</p><p>菲力克斯投过去的眼神里带着警告，倒也没有阻止，只是托扶着希尔凡的腰往自己这边拽了拽，他抚摸着希尔凡挺立的阴茎，布着茧的虎口卡在冠状沟处摩擦，他听到自己的名字带着浓厚的鼻音从身下的人口中哼出来。帝弥托利的手压在希尔凡胸口，他一点儿都不信任这个山猪王子的怪力，好在这人还能读懂他眼刀里的暗示，没再掐着那对儿乳首，只是揉推着周围偶尔拨弄几下。他察觉到希尔凡比刚刚绞得更紧了些，胸前硬挺的乳头像熟透的莓果，帝弥托利的中指压在上面把它按陷进乳肉间。希尔凡的肩膀耸了一下，但两手都没有抽离的机会，无助的弓着腰却连带着把胸又挺高了些，帝弥托利显然对他的反应很欣喜，握上他的手加快了套弄的速度。但菲力克斯并没有兴趣听他用粘腻的声音呢喃的喊着殿下，他盯着希尔凡仰头露出的脖颈，默默在心里威胁着帝弥托利最好识趣点儿不要亲下去。</p><p>他确实没有，只是调整姿势俯身含住了希尔凡的乳头。菲力克斯觉得脑袋里面嗡嗡作响，包裹着他的内壁痉挛着狠狠的绞了几下，铃口吐出的小股腺液沾湿了他的手指，他不知道帝弥托利是在吮还是咬，但总之希尔凡喜欢这样。那双仿佛斟满甜茶的眼睛望着他的方向却没有与他对视，被情欲浸透的呻吟声让他觉得口渴。菲力克斯拽过希尔凡的腿架在肩上，趁着他还没戒备碾着熟知的那点插进了最深处，一直以来持续不断的呻吟声戛然而止，希尔凡颤抖着吭出几声气音，想必四肢都受制于人的滋味并不好受，他仿佛浑身都没了力气，手上的动作也缓了下来，帝弥托利并不在意，带着他的手维持撸动的频率，他大腿的肌肉紧绷着，菲利克斯揉着内侧的拱起的筋但抽动的频率丝毫没有放缓，他的小腹不自觉的收缩，小腿也有点抽筋，可怜兮兮的任由两个人托着他。</p><p>菲力克斯发现了紧紧吸咬着他的甬道传来一阵阵抽搐，希尔凡的眼神里混入了一丝迷茫，往常这种时候他肯定会缠上来索吻，非要弄得上下都湿哒哒的才会罢休。但他总归还是能找到满足自己的方法，他习惯性的张了张嘴，在帝弥托利耳边吮出一声清脆的舌音。菲力克斯想要无视掉这个当面进行的挑逗，他感觉到了帝弥托利在低头接吻前投来的目光，结果他们俩都让他感到烦躁，他侧过头扶着希尔凡的膝盖在侧边咬出一个红印，而后又深又重的顶进了两下，原本一直抚弄阴茎的手上稍稍加力，用拇指压住了仍兴奋的溢着体液的小孔。</p><p>"呜……菲力克斯……"</p><p>希尔凡从喉咙里咕哝出难受的呻吟，小幅度的挣扎起来，小腹和腿根都泛出夸张的红色，他扭着腰，在菲力克斯抽出的时候挽留的央求声染上了哭腔。</p><p>"来帮我咬出来。"</p><p>菲力克斯把他的腿从肩上拉下，俯身双手穿过胁下把他从床上捞起来，抱着他顺着脊椎捋下去，希尔凡几乎撑不住自己，半挂在菲力克斯身上控诉着——</p><p>"可是你明明知道我差点就要射了…"</p><p>"让他帮你。"</p><p>帝弥托利这次没有避开目光，愣在那惊讶的看过来。菲力克斯瞪着他，按着怀里人的后脑用力咬住下唇。希尔凡现在整个人都比开始敏感的多，吃痛的吭出一声呜咽，但很快就讨好的吮起顶入自己口腔的舌尖。菲力克斯的手又压回在他可怜的性器上，故意用指腹的硬茧摩擦铃口。他感到缺氧，下身的酸胀感又得不到缓解，想要摆脱压制的迫切感引领着他主动向下摆成趴跪的姿势。菲力克斯掐着他的下巴，把手指捅进他嘴里，咸涩的味道并不太好，全是他自己溢出的液体，但并不影响他顺从的吮吸干净。</p><p>"我可以进去吗？"</p><p>握在他胯骨上的手劲有点重，他能感觉得到渴求的东西就抵在穴口却还在犹豫。</p><p>"你干嘛问我？"</p><p>菲力克斯没好气儿的应了一句，希尔凡也打心眼儿里觉得他们的殿下在这方面真的不开窍。</p><p>"希尔凡？"</p><p>帝弥托利按揉在他尾椎周围，他不明白为什么要执着在这种事上得到允许，完全不知道现在所有多余的触碰都是折磨。殿下他在指望我做出何种回应呢？希尔凡觉得自己快被逼疯了才会在煎熬的间隙考虑这种问题，现在就算他想开口催促也一个字都说不出来。菲力克斯就不会在操他这件事上畏手畏脚，他的舌头被夹了一下，一直堵在口中的手指抽了出去。</p><p>"快——"即使是转瞬即逝的机会他也不会放过，虽然后半句又被堵了回去他也觉得自己的暗示足够明显了。菲力克斯托着他的下巴并没有顶进太多，给他的舌尖留有舔舐的余地，希尔凡用力的吮了一下，舌底压在孔隙处摩擦，他在故意照顾着最敏感的部位以此表达不满。</p><p>菲力克斯清楚这些小伎俩，警告的用手托住他脖颈，稍稍用力就能给他带去轻微的窒息感，他喉咙里咕出几声低吟又突然拔高了声调，菲利克斯摸了摸他被撑的鼓起的侧颊，深吸了一口气才抑制住射精的冲动。他皱着眉看向对面，帝弥托利的目光里带着一丝慌乱在他和希尔凡之间游离。</p><p>"抱歉。"</p><p>"你能不能稍微控制一下你的力气。"</p><p>而作为承受方的希尔凡只觉得被毫无征兆操进深处的不适感不值一提，被填满的快感瞬间如同潮水般淹没了一切。帝弥托利的挺进没什么技巧，但够深也够重，他原本就已经触碰到高潮的边缘，现在一次次抽插让他彻底没了力气，软在菲力克斯胳膊上，任由性器撞进口腔深处。他不自觉的吞咽动作会碰到顶到窄口的异物引起一阵干呕，肌肉的收缩连带着后穴都不断夹紧，他听到沉重的喘息声，已经分不清是谁发出的，强烈的快感让他觉得好像大脑也像嘴里和身下一样被搅得一团糟，他的腿被卡开到最大，甚至能感觉到咬紧着阴茎的穴肉在抽动时被带着翻出又撞回去。</p><p>他在又一次被深重的碾开时到达了高潮，菲力克斯抹掉他脸上的泪，按着他的发顶抽了腰，他呜咽了几声，剧烈的咳嗽起来，呛出的白浊液体狼狈的挂在嘴角，他自己的阴茎也像坏掉一样颤抖的吐着精液，他激烈的高潮让帝弥托利并不好受，内壁的软肉狠狠的绞紧反而让他很难射出来，他忍不住掰着夹紧的臀肉又操开了些，还在高潮余韵中的希尔凡无法承受过量的快感，可怜兮兮的赖在菲力克斯的腿上抽噎着，直到把帝弥托利榨出来才条件反射的直起腰，转身疲惫的扣了扣他的手。</p><p> </p><p>"他就这么睡过去没事吗？"帝弥托利坐在床尾压低了声音问道。他们结束后没多久希尔凡就昏睡了过去，甚至菲力克斯的事后处理都没有丝毫影响到他的睡眠质量。</p><p>"每次都会睡上几个小时，就他那点体力你又不是不知道。"菲力克斯系上了制服的最后一颗扣子，"今天可能得睡到晚上。"他拿起剑走到帝弥托利面前，用剑柄撞了撞他的肩膀。"跟我去训练场，他睡醒了会来找我们去洗澡的，如果你到时候还能爬起来的话。"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>